


Worth More

by minarenny



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, Introspection, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27639125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minarenny/pseuds/minarenny
Summary: He parks the car, and Castiel is there.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	Worth More

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheOrgasmicSeke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOrgasmicSeke/gifts).



He’s expecting it.

He’s totally shocked.

He parks the car, and Castiel is there. He can see the reflection of the tan trenchcoat and a blue tie in his rearview mirror, but more than that—he just knows.

He jumps. “Dammit, Cas,” he starts, and then stops.

(it was the start of a conversation they’ve had a million times. he doesn’t _want_ that conversation again. things are different now.)

(everything is new.)

Dean is looking into the mirror, and Castiel is looking at Dean. He’s not saying anything, he’s just sitting and staring. Dean feels like his head is full of static, unable to comprehend anything other than the repeating _goodbye, dean_ in his head, over and over again.

“Jack brought you back,” he says, and it’s not a question. “You did this?”

“Bobby told you,” Castiel says, and it’s also not a question. “I helped to change the heavens.”

The _for you_ goes unsaid, but Dean hears it anyway.

Finally, he turns in his seat to look at Castiel. Looking into his eyes is almost too much; his gaze is too piercing, looking through him, _into_ him the way that Castiel always seems to do. He sees Dean in a way no one else ever has. Dean has known for a long time.

“Why?”

“Because you deserved better than what was,” Castiel says.

And it’s not that Dean wanted the previous version of Heaven—it sucked ass, and he spent so much of his life doing everything he could to avoid it. What Cas has done—fuck, it’s everything that Dean has ever hoped for. The only thing missing is Sam.

(sam will be here soon enough. one day.)

He’ll think about Sam later.

“There are millions of people up here,” Dean argues, feeling lost and weirdly small. “I’m just one person.”

“Billions,” Castiel corrects. “But you are worth more to me than any of them.”

It fucking hurts to hear. They’re the last words from Castiel before he walked into the Empty all over again. The words that he should have been expecting for years, but still somehow completely fucking blindsided him into silence, into just standing there and watching as Castiel walked to his death with tears and a smile on his face. He couldn’t respond to them, then; he couldn’t bring himself to even think about it after.

_I love you._

They shouldn’t have surprised him. Cas has been saying it for years, in one way or another. In the way he looks after Dean, or the way he sacrifices everything for him. The way he seeks Dean out like a lost puppy. The way he first strayed for Dean.

Maybe Dean is just another human—one irrevocably tangled in all of the shit that the universe has thrown at him, with the apocalypse and God and monsters and the end of the world over and over again, but a singular human all the same. Still, he’s _everything_ to Cas.

Dean swallows. He feels like his throat shouldn’t be so tight in Heaven, but it is. Being dead sucks if he has to experience so many emotions and shit.

He thinks about Bobby and mentally takes it back.

“Do you still,” he starts, then stops again. It’s a stupid question.

Cas’s expression shows that he seems to think so, too. “Of course. You were my true happiness. I wouldn’t stop loving you so suddenly.”

The way he says it is just so point-blank and honest and serious and just like _Cas_.

It makes Dean start laughing, eyes blurring over with tears that he curses for existing. He’s loved before, and he’s been loved, but never like _this._ Never in the unconditional way that Cas loves him. It hurts.

(he’s terrified.)

The car is still running. He turns it off, and the silence is deafening. He turns to face Castiel better, and he can see in the way that Cas is holding himself; in his tense shoulders and the fists curled on his knees—Castiel is terrified, too.

The knowledge that Castiel is just as terrified as Dean is what gives him the strength to reach over. It’s what allows him to curl his fingers into that stupid fucking trenchcoat of Cas’s and pull him closer. Dean takes a shaky breath and leans in.

He kisses his angel.

Castiel’s lips are soft and warm, and it doesn’t feel like he’s dead. He feels more alive than he’s ever felt, free to just _be_ , now that everything is finally over. He kisses Cas gently. They’re both shaking, like teenagers fumbling through their first times. Dean feels a little bit like drowning.

He kisses Cas again. Cas’s lips turn up into a slow smile as he finally seems to _get it,_ and he leans into Dean. The smile makes the kiss kind of awkward, but Dean finds himself smiling into Cas’s mouth, too.

They separate, and Dean feels Cas’s exhale on his lips.

Dean _breathes_.


End file.
